Blade: Story of Draco
by Demon of the sunrise
Summary: The figure stood on a lone building, waiting and searching. he meets a boy who he grows attached to... and wishes to protect. rated T just because I don't know what will happen. This was a requested Story so I don't own the O.C!
1. Chapter 1

So... New story...

It was requested by jameis.

It will go on and I'm still writing Raimon's Samurai :)

* * *

The night was pitch black with the moon shining in the back. A lone figure stands on a roof top, sword in hand and coat swaying in the breeze. He doesn't move, no expression not that you could see his face because of his hood.

Instantly his eyes open to a far-off sound, a scream, in a flash the figure is gone.

The figure ran to where the scream was heard, by Raimon middle school, by the soccer club… the figure sees another a person, no a demon, ripping the clothes off a small boy, who seemed to be the same age as himself… without any other thought, the figure pulls out his sword, a katana, and strikes the demon. The demon screams before it bursts into flame.

The figure puts his katana away and was going to leave, but felt arms circle his waist, his (quite thin) coat and shirt getting wet from tears; the boy looks down at the other boy, the one he just saved; the figure felt a pang of something as he looked at the boy. He had turquoise hair and was quite small in structure at least compared to the figure he was hugging. They stayed like that for a while before the boy stopped crying, the figure was going to pull him off when he realized… the boy had an iron grip, he could rip the boy off, but that would mean he would have to hurt him… He sighed. The figure pulled the boy onto his back (awkwardly) and walked away.

The figure ended up in front of an apartment building, he walked up the stairs and opened the door, revealing a small living room with two doors leading somewhere, a kitchen was on the side, the figure walked in the apartment and closed the door. During the walk the boy had lessen his grip so the figure put him on the couch, the figure walks to one of the doors and enters a small bed room. He takes off his coat revealing a young boy. His skin was tan, his hair was grey and his eyes seemed to be a light brown…

The boy walks out of the room and set on polishing his weapons. Despite his looks the boy was a vampire hunter, the son of Blade and Mokoto, two vampire hunters… the boy shook his head, he felt sad. He ignore this feeling as he looked at the boy sleeping on his couch… the boy looked about the same age as himself, but why was he outside? The boy shook his head,

He would have to ask when the boy woke up…

* * *

So? shall I continue? If you get confused watch the animated show Blade on .

R&R Please XD


	2. Chapter 2

So another chapter up and sorry its short... I hope to get another chapter of this story and Raimon's Samurai up soon... so Happy readings :D

* * *

It was the next morning when the boy woke up. He looked scared and confused, but he seemed to calm down when he saw me… though he looked quite wary when he saw me sharpening my blade.

"Where am I? Who are you?" the boy asked, both were good questions.

"You are in my house, but who are you?" I asked , I wanted to know the boy's name before he knew mine.

"Ahh! Umm… I'm Kariya Masaki…" He said, he looked quite uncomfortable. I took a good look at him, now that it was light out I could see his features much better. Kariya had light teal, shoulder length hair and gold-brown eyes… which were quite pretty…

"Nice to meet you… I'm Draco Brooks… er I mean Brooks Draco in Japan…" I mumbled, I felt my face warm up a bit.

"So… Uh… Kariya, why were you outside last night?" I asked him. He blushed a deep shade of red.

"Ahh… well, don't tell my teammates, but I was practicing… wait it wasn't a dream?" He asked. I panicked, then sweat dropped.

"What do you remember?" I asked him. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Not much… except this crazy lady going to bite… Oh my god." Kariya said.

"What?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"She wasn't human, was she?" Kariya asked. I could only sigh, while I was debating on telling him everything my cell-phone rang. I answered it;

"Hello? Oh sir how are you doing? that's good, yes I'm fine… Wait how did you… wait what!" I was talking to a friend of mine.

"Brooks… what's wrong?" Kariya asked as I hung up. I was quite irritated.

"Draco is fine, but my friend told me to tell you what's going on…" I told. Kariya nodded and made himself comfy.

"What you saw yesterday was a vampire; I was my job is to kill those vampires and other demons… I'm a vampire hunter." I told him.

Kariya was silent, it was making me quite nervous…

"Great… so, uh what now?" I asked Kariya, he shrugged. He squirmed around for a minute.

"May I borrow your phone? Mine's dead and I need to call my… uh parents." He said, with a sad face… I nodded and handed him my cell. While he was making his call I went and took a quick shower. When I came out Kariya was grabbing his bag.

"Well I should get home… thank you for saving me…" Kariya trailed off, he seemed kind of distracted.

"Don't mention it..." I said, I opened the door for him;

"and Kariya?'

"Yes?"

"Be careful and don't tell anyone what I told you."

Kariya looked at me solemnly, but nodded in agreement. He looked as if he didn't want to leave... and I kind of wanted him to stay...

"So will I see you again?" He asked, his question startled me.

"Maybe... I will be in town for a little longer..." I trailed off.

"Then... um... see you."

"Ya, see you." I said. I made sure he was on his way before I closed the door. A thought occurred to me;

'_Does Kariya even know how to get home from here?'_

I smacked myself,

'_stop thinking about the kid!'_ I told myself, but I kept thinking about his well-being…

_Oh, Mother in heaven what is wrong with me!_

* * *

_So... See you next Chapter :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! A longer Chapter! So... If anyone has any questions don't hesitate to P.M me!

Now on with the Sh-Story :)

* * *

Kariya's P.O.V

I sighed as I walked into my first hour. I was exhausted by the time I got home the other day, I had gotten lost and didn't get home till four in the evening. It didn't help that Ryuuji-nii scolded me with Reina-nee for coming home late, very late… they asked me where I was the whole night. I couldn't tell them about Draco… I just couldn't.

I hear someone enter the classroom, er, a group of people judging from the noise. I look over to see Tenma, Tsurugi, Kirino-Senpai and Shindou-Senpai. I smirked.

"Morning Kirino-Senpai" I said giving him one of my 'Nice' smiles. Kirino-Senpai gave me a look…

"Good Morning Kariya…" He trailed off. I was about to prank him or something when the bell rang.

"Tsk." I sounded out. Kirino-senpai immediately went to the door saying bye while Shidou-Senpai ruffled Tenma's and mine before walking out. I looked at Tsurugi to see him glaring at Shindou, but I didn't think anything of it when I was tackled by Tenma, who began talking soccer… I felt someone's glare on me and I was to scared to move, knowing who it was.

Sensei walked in and told us to sit down, when we did she told us something.

"Class, today we have a new student, please come in." She said. The door opened to reveal familiar grey hair and brown eyes…

"Please to meet you, my name is Brooks Draco" He introduced himself.

"Eh!" I shouted. With out realizing it I was standing up with the whole class looking at me. Tenma was confused and Tsurugi was snickering at me.

"Kariya is there something wrong?" Sensei asked. I blushed and sat down shaking my head. Draco looked at me and smiled, bringing a finger to his lips, I blushed even harder.

"Brooks-san please sit behind Kariya please." Sensei said.

"Hai" Draco said with a smirk, he sat behind me; I could feel his eyes on me and it was making me shiver…

Sensei began the lesson, but I couldn't concentrate with Draco behind me and as it turns out, he has the same morning classes as me!

Lunch Break:

"What the heck Draco!" I shouted at him "What are you doing here!" Draco shrugged.

"It kind of seems suspicious if a young boy is hanging around the town ." he said. I couldn't say anything to that.

"But why are you HERE? At my school?" I asked. It couldn't just be a coincidence… could it?

"Well… I can't tell ya." He said, sticking his tongue out while he rubbed his head. I sighed and began walking to the club house.

"You coming Draco?" I asked him. He nodded and began to follow me.

When we entered the club house everyone on my team was there and staring at Draco… except Tenma who was talking to an uninterested Tsurugi.

"So… uh… Kariya, who's you new friend?" Shindou-senpai asked. I raised my eyebrow at him, Draco wasn't really my friend… a smirk formed on my face.

"Why do you want to know senpai… has he caught your interest? Oh how Kirino-Senpai will feel." I said. Shindou-senpai's face burned red and he began to stutter while Kirino-Senpai glared at me. I began to laugh quietly while sneaking a glance at Draco… he looked confused…

"Ah! Draco! You came to eat lunch with us?" Tenma shouted jumping up and grabbing Draco's hands, then he started spinning… Draco looked even more confused.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach… and I felt a little angry. I looked over at the team, some where laughing and sweat dropping at Tenma, some were smiling, others were joining in (Shinsuke) or glaring (Tsurugi). It ticked me off.

"Hey Tsurugi, get your boyfriend off Draco before he scares him away." I told Tsurugi. He gave me a weird look, denied Tenma being his boyfriend and proceeded to drag him off…

"What the heck?" Draco said, he seemed uncomfortable about being touched

"Where are you from Brooks-san?" Shinsuke asked. He seemed more calm since Tenma was taken way… wait were did Tsurugi and Tenma go? As I was wondering that Draco was becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm from…uh… where am I from?" He asked himself. Everyone fell over and were about to question him… when I intervened.

"Hey were is Tsurugi and Tenma? Maybe Tsurugi is doing something inappropriate…" I said, everyone stopped what they were doing then ran out to find the two strikers. I began snickering.

"You are a trickster aren't you." Draco said, I shrugged my shoulders and began to eat my lunch with Draco following my example.

Draco's P.O.V

I wasn't very shocked when I learned Kariya went to the same school since I recognized the uniform that he wore the other day, I was just surprised that we were in the same class. Kariya looked very shocked that I was there in the morning that I almost started laughing, but was able to keep it in.

Later, when lunch came around, Kariya asked what I was doing at the school and I had the urge to tell him everything… but I didn't. I didn't lie to him though so its okay… I think.

He sort of introduced me to his friends when we arrived at a building, which Kariya mention was the soccer building, I was attacked by a brunette boy named Tenma and glared at by a dark blunnet boy named Tsurugi, who later dragged Tenma off and somewhere else…

I was then asked where I was from, but I didn't know how to answer that since I was traveling since I was born… I don't think I was born in a hospital… luckily Kariya distracted them and they left to go find Tsurugi and Tenma…

Kariya's trickster-ish side confused me, but I didn't really dwell on it. Kariya began to eat his lunch and I followed his example.

"Oh yeah maked sure you go home before dark tonight." I told Kariya, he looked at me before nodding. I smiled and went back to my lunch, trying to enjoy the rest of the day, before night fell; before I went hunting.

Hunting for demons.

* * *

Well? I hope it was good, I really don't have a big story plot for this story, but I will figure something out :)


	4. Chapter 4

So... I got nothing. Enjoy :D

* * *

The rest of my day went smoothly… sort of. I really never went to a school before, so I wasn't use to going to class. By the end of the day I just wanted to go home, but I had to stay till night.

I decided to follow Kariya to his soccer practice, he didn't seem to mind, but he seemed nervous about it also…

They were pretty good, Kariya's team that is. They seemed to get along pretty well and all of them were human so I didn't need to… you know. Their practice got out as the sun was becoming red and the moon was starting to shine.

"Get home safely." I shouted at them as they were going home, Kariya was the last one to leave.

"See you tomorrow Draco." He said, I smiled and bid my farewell. After making sure he was gone I let my smile drop. The sun was near gone and the moon would be up, the vampires would be out, but I had a little problem.

"Come on out," I said "_Werewolf._" A figure of a small boy walked out from behind a tree. It was a boy from my class.

"Well, well, well," the boy, Hiromu, chuckled, "To think I would meet the famous son of the _Daywalker_ here of all places." I turned and glared at the boy.

"I kind of had to, since you broke ancient law and teamed up with vampires, werewolf." I said ignoring what he said about my father.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, but I wouldn't be to worried about me," He said, I realized that the moon was high. "I would be worried about your little friend, Kariya." as if on cue I heard a scream behind me. I whirled around to see a vampire with its teeth at Kariya's neck.

"Now, if you want your friend to live I suggest you drop your weapon." Hiromu said, sirking evily. reluctantly I put down my sword, that I had kept hidden all day.

"Good~ Now die!" Hiromu shouted transforming before lunging at me, the vampire also lunged at me, but unlucky for them… I was prepared.

These must have been novices considering most creature know a Hunter has more that one weapon. I pulled out my twin guns both with silver bullets. The two were shocked when the barrels were pointed at their foreheads.

"Bonvoyage Beasties," I said with a grin "1st move: Double moon." I shot the guns effectively into their foreheads disintegrating them into nothing.

I glared at the ashes, before looking at Kariya. He was in near tears, I quickly ran to him; immediately he began to hug me, crying.

"Shh, shh its okay. Its okay Kariya." I said softly into his ear, rubbing small circles into his back. When he calmed down. I began to wipe his eyes.

"why did you come back? I thought you went home." I said, Kariya hiccupped.

"I-I forgot something so I ran back to get it, but I heard you talking to someone calling him a werewolf. I was going to wait till he was gone, but that-that vampire…" He said. I felt bad, I should have walked him home, but how did Hiromu know?

"umm Draco?" Kariya said shyly.

"Hmmm?" I asked. I was still hugging him so I just laid my head on his shoulder, in relief that he was unharmed.

"how are they going to explain Hiromu's disappearance?" Kariya asked. I shrugged.

"They will figure it out by tomorrow," I said I stood up bringing Kariya up with me "now call your parents." Kariya looked at me in confusion.

"You're staying at my place. Its too dangerous for you to go home right now." I said.

"How so?" He asked.

"There is a spy." I said, immediately glaring at a bush. It rustled and went silent. Kariya paled, more so then he was and Kariya was pretty tan…

Kariya called his parents and told me that they said it was okay. I was quite amazed. He was nearly killed again and he was still able to act like his Sadist self (I spent too much time figuring out his personality today, he is so much more emotional on the field)

"Get on my back." I told him, he looked confused, but got on my back anyways.

"_Hold on._" I told him before I started running. Kariya gave out a small shriek , he must have been shocked.

I was not like most humans. I was stronger due to many years on intense training, that and my tiny secret.

In no time we made it to my apartment. I didn't slow down entering my apartment in great speed.

"That was amazing! How can you move so fast!" He shouted, after he recovered. I chuckled rubbing the back of my neck.

"It doesn't matter… are you hungry?" I asked. He nodded and I went into the kitchen to make us some food while he sat on the stool and watched me cook.

"Hey Draco?" He said timidly.

"Hmm?" I hummed not taking my eyes of the cooking food.

"What did he mean by Daywalker?" He asked. I momentarily stop for a moment, but began cooking again. I didn't answer him, but just continued to cook the food. When it was done I place it on two plates and handed one to Kariya before I sat next to him.

"A daywalker is half vampire half human," I said kariya looked surprised. "My father was one. He told me the story when I was younger, how the four-fanged vampire bit his mother. My grandmother was pregnant with father when she was bitten, changing something within him."

Kariya was silent, so I began to eat. I did not say anything when I noticed Kariya glancing at mouth.

"So your father… did he drink blood?" Kariya asked, I shook my head.

"He did a little when he was younger, but he met a friend who was able to use a dr-something to keep his vampire tendencies in check." I said. Kariya nodded…

"What about you?" He asked, his tone told me he was a little fearful and I didn't blame him.

"I got some of the vampire blood, but I am mostly human… though I sometimes have a taste for blood." I said. Kariya started laughing for some reason.

We continued to eat and soon we were just lying on my coach, watching some T.V… soon I passed out.

* * *

Some of Draco's past... Hope it was good. I don't own Draco so I'm improvising.

Disclaimer: I not own Blade, Inazuma Eleven nor Draco. I do in fact own any OCs created.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, New chapter Enjoy!

and sorry for the late update... school is difficult right now. Updates may be later do to to it being basketball season and I have pep-band. and concerts then a small band competition to prepare for -_-

Well Enjoy :D

* * *

When Draco had awoken he was quite shocked. 1) He was sleeping on his couch and 2) Kariya was sleeping on him…

Carefully (before he freaked out) Draco got Kariya off him and laid him on the couch. He looked at the time noticing that he had about an hour before he had to leave for school. He quickly took a shower, dressing in his uniform that he grabbed out of the dryer along with Kariya's (It was a little dirty thanks to our little friends) Draco gently awoke Kariya, letting him take a shower while he made breakfast… noticing that he felt… parched. Ignoring it, he continued to make breakfast, American style.

Soon Kariya came out in his uniform, taking a seat at the bar. Draco served breakfast for kariya and himself, it was quiet; nether of them talking…

"I'm walking you home from now on, alright?" Draco told Kariya, who nodded in response. Draco looked at Kariya in amazement, usually people wouldn't take news like this so easily, but with Kariya it seems as if he actually knows what really going on…

"Well, shall we get going?" Kariya said, breaking Draco from his thoughts.

"Yeah, just let me grab my… stuff." Draco said going into his bedroom. Kariya waited patiently for Draco, this time looking at his apartment… Draco really had no photos except for one, it was sitting of the side table…

_How come I didn't notice this before?_ Kariya thought looking at the picture. In the picture was a dark-colored man and a white colored woman and Draco in between them. Kariya figured that they were his parents… the Man, Bald head with tattoos wore a lot of black including a black trench-coat and sunglasses; he also carried a familiar katana… The woman had brown hair, brown eyes… unlike the man she wore a simple dress. Kariya focused on Draco next, noticing he was sitting by a dog- wait that was a wolf… anyway Draco looked so happy in that picture, now it seemed he was more solemn…

"Ah, that picture…" Draco said, suddenly appearing beside Kariya. Kariya jumped while screaming a bit.

"That's my father, Eric Brooks, also known as Blade and that's my mother, Makoto." He said smiling. Kariya smiled with him…

"Lets go." Draco said opening the front door, holding it open for Kariya. After Kariya walked through, Draco locked his door… twice. Kariya didn't even question it, not since what happened yesterday.

The walk to school was uneventful, just some other students walking. Kariya was feeling quite nervous, since a classmate died yesterday, what are people going to suspect?

"Kariya… don't you have morning practice?" Draco asked. Kariya nodded his head. He would be on time for practice since classes don't start for another hour…

"Do you mind if I come?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Kaiya replied smiling… which was kind of out of character, since it was a genuine smile.

Upon arriving at the club house, Draco was attacked by… a Tenma!

"Draco-San! Isn't today a lovely day?" He shouted with excitement, he was squeezing the life out of Draco, who would've escaped if it wasn't for the fact that Tenma was human.

"Tenma! Get off Draco!" Kariya shouted, but Tenma wasn't listening. Tsurugi took charge.

"Matsukaze! Get off Brooks!" Tsurugi shouted, dragging Tenma off. Tenma pouted, making Tsurugi blush… Kariya smirked at his new found data.

"Minna! On to the field!" A voice shouted. Draco looked over to see a man wearing an orange headband…

"You're…You're Endou Mamoru!" Draco shouted pointing at the man. Everyone gave Draco a weird look.

"Yes… and you are?" Endou asked Draco. Draco blushed and bowed.

"I'm Draco sir! My mother, who was a fan of soccer, was one of your biggest fans!" Draco said. It was true… Makoto had developed a love for soccer when she and Blade finally settled down somewhere…

"Ah, that's cool!" Endou said, smiling and totally ignoring the past tense, but Kariya caught it.

"Well shall we go?" Endou said turning around, but his arm caught on something and cut him, leaving a small trail of blood…

"Ouch…" Endou said blowing on it… Draco took one breath and almost collapsed. It was sweet smelling to Draco… He slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Draco are you okay?" Kariya asked, noticing Draco didn't look well… and acting strange…

"Draco?" He asked again. Draco didn't answer, instead he ran out of the room, pushing through everyone. Kariya ran after him, leaving the soccer team confused.

"Is he afraid of blood?" Endou asked.

_Elsewhere..._

How could he have been so stupid! He should have realized when his throat felt funny. Draco thought to himself as he ran down the hallway till he got to a locker room. After checking to make sure it wasn't in use; Draco curled up against a wall, hoping for it to pass.

"Draco?" A timid voice said. It was Kariya, Draco realized. He needs to leave, NOW

"Go away Kariya." Draco grounded out, as if he was in pain.

"Draco what's wrong?" Kariya asked, not getting the hint.

"I said GO AWAY!" Draco shouted jumping to his feet, punching the wall.

Kariya jumped back in fright. Draco didn't look normal… for one, he had fangs and two, his eyes were golden… like that vampire's…

"Draco…" Kariya whimpered out, truly scared out his mind. Draco took some deep breaths.

"Give me a minute…" He said, sitting down again. He took more deep breaths… slowly his features turned back to normal. Kariya walked over to him and sat by him… waiting for Draco to speak.

"Sorry for yelling at you." Draco said, he brought his knees to his chest, laying his head on them.

"It's okay, but what happened?" Kariya asked. Draco sighed and peeked at Kariya.

"Remember when I told you about my family and blood?" He asked Kariya nodded remembering Draco's father was a Daywalker… and he had inherited some vampire blood…

"Well the urge to feed came up… so I require some blood…" Draco trailed of, looking disgusted with himself. Kariya felt bad…

"If you bit someone… will they become a vampire?" Kariya asked, Draco gave him a weird look.

"No… I'd don't have that much vampire blood in me… why?" Draco asked…

"Then… drink some of my blood. You don't need much right?" Kaiya said. Draco looked at him in shock.

"NO! I refuse! I will just go to a blood bank or something." Draco said blushing…

"I don't think you will last through the day. Let me think… most vampires drink blood from the neck…" Kariya said think about it. Draco looked at him is disbelief.

"No. that's final" He said, he began to relax… letting his legs go straight and putting his hands into his pockets… but Kariya wasn't taking no for an answer (Surprisingly). He straddled Draco, loosening his collar. Draco was surprised, but was taken in by the smell of Kariya's blood.

"This isn't smart Kariya…" Draco mumbled, licking Kariya's neck. Kariya shivered.

"It will be okay…" He said reassuring himself and Draco. Draco looked at him in the eyes before instinct got a hold of him… Draco bit into Kariya's neck. Blood flowed into his mouth, Kariya gasped… which actually kept Draco anchored… He drank for a minute before licking Kariya's neck, healing it (One perk of having vampire blood). Kariya fainted.

"Lets get you to the nurse." Draco said, picking Kariya up easily.

* * *

Well... I don't know. How is it? Like I said before I really don't have a plot... just going with the flow.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update, without further a-do here is chapter 6! (I think)

* * *

How could Draco explain how he felt?

He felt guilty.

Draco just put the boy he cared for in the school's infirmary due to his lack of attention. As Kariya laid on the bed; Draco was pacing around until the nurse asked him to wait outside. Draco continued to pace once he was outside the infirmary. Soon the nurse told Draco that Kariya was alright and probably just fainted due to the heat… which would have been reasonable, if it were true.

Draco sighed in relief as he sat next to Kariya, waiting for him to wake. The tealette's breathing was quite stable and he was only a little pale, but Draco was still feeling guilty.

As Draco waited, he fell asleep. Soon Kariya awoke, noticing Draco sleeping; his head resting on the bed. He slowly turned towards Draco and just stared at his face, smiling gently.

Kariya didn't understand what he felt for Draco. He was pretty sure that he like Kirino, but lately it had been becoming harder for him to think that. As he thought, Kariya began to brush Draco hair, it was soft to the touch and smelled like… strawberries; well that's unexpected.

"Hmmm." Draco mumbled as he stirred. He looked up, blinked then blinked again before gaping.

"Kariya! You're awake!" Draco shouted before dragging said boy into a hug. Kariya blushed heavily.

"What happened… are you okay?" Kariya asked. Draco pulled Kariya closer to him.

"Well… you fainted. I'm fine, but I'm more concern about you." Draco told Kariya.

Kariya smiled, telling Draco he was alright. Draco was relieved to see that.

"I might be out for a few days… I have to get this under control." Draco told the blue haired boy, startling him.

"I…I understand, but what if those guys come back?" Kariya asked.

"I'll still be in town and near; I just won't be in school." Draco told him and patted his head.

"In town? Then can I visit you?" the blue-haired boy asked excitedly.

"I'd advise against it… I won't be in a sane mind." He said and nearly took back what he said when he saw Kariya pout.

"No, Kariya; stay away from my place." Draco told him sternly, causing the bluenette to pout even more.

"Fine… but come back soon, okay?" Kariya asked; causing Draco to smile gently.

"I will, but please don't come near my place unless you really have too." He told Kariya

"Fine…" Kariya said, pouting. Draco gave him a small smile before they were interrupted by Kariya's teammates. The grey-haired teen quietly left the room and headed outside, pulling out a cell phone.

He typed in a number and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A voice of an older man sounded.

"Noah, its Draco. I need "it"." He told the man as he continued down the road.

"Oh, has it been four years already? I'll be over soon… where do you live now?" Noah asked.

"Apartment ### on Kamari street, Inazuma Town." the brown eyed boy told his friend. After a swift good-bye, Draco made his way towards the store, to pick up some food and dog treats.

It had been only a few days since Kariya had seen Draco and… he was getting on everyone's nerves. He was teasing Kirino, Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma more often; in general, he was being annoying.

The good thing was that he made sure he left the school before it got too dark every night, but today… practice was getting out late. Kariya hurried to get changed, but was still one of the last people to leave… leaving him with the four people he teased that day.

"Its kind of late now…" Shindou stated as they walked out of the locker room.

"yeah… Aki-san isn't going to be happy with me…" Tenma said sighing, while Tsurugi glared at his phone. "What's wrong Ko-Tsurugi?"

_Huh…_ was the thought that went through Kariya's head

"My parents aren't going to be home till later tonight and I forgot my key…" Tsurugi told the smaller boy. Kariya snickered at that.

"Just stay at my place, I think… Hey looked at that dog!" Tenma shouted, pointing at a strange white wolf-like dog. It looked over at them before walking over to Kariya, confusing the five of them.

"Is it your dog, Kariya?" Kirino asked the Teal-haired boy, earning a soft "No" from the boy.

"Look it has a collar… with a note attached." Shindou mentioned, taking the small bundle of paper "Its for you Kariya… from Dra…" Before he could finished his sentence Kariya ripped the note from his grasp. He began reading it (away from prying eyes)

_Hey Kariya, just letting you know that I'm doing alright._

_Don't come near my apartment though… anyway Razor will be escorting_

_you to school and home till I'm back, so treat him well!_

_-Draco_

_P.S: He is not mine, so take really good care of him!_

Kariya looked at the note to the dog and back to the note at least five times.

"Kariya?" Tenma questioned warily, snapping Kariya out of his confusion.

"He's Draco's friend's dog. He is my…escort" the teal-haired boy said.

"I see… Draco must care about you a lot to send you such a good boy!" Kirino said, petting the dog. Hearing that made Kariya's cheeks go red.

"Lets just go!' He shouted storming away with Razor hot on his heels… not aware of the knowing looks the other four sent to each other.

"Kariya is in denial isn't he?' Tenma said giggling.

"That he is." Shindou responded, also in a fit of giggles.

Upon his arrival to home, he got scolded by Midorikawa for being late and bringing a dog home. While Hiroto, Nagumo and Suzuno watched from the couch with Razor cuddling against Kariya's leg.

"Ryuuji, its my friend's dog. Their not in town…." Kariya tried to explain while Nagumo was smirking.

"A friend's dog, eh? Is she cute?" He asked, earning a blushing and stuttering Kariya.

"No! Draco's a guy!" He finally screeched out.

"Oh, a guy? I thought you were the straight one out of all of us… well except for Osamu…" Suzuno said, flicking a snickering Nagumo in the head.

"oww!"

"Wha… its… it's not like that." He said blushing, they all gave him a look before Midorikawa sent him to his room.

"How cute is that? Kariya's first crush." Hiroto said, wrapping his arm around Midorikawa's shoulder, after said man sat down.

"I'm worried. I don't remember a boy called Draco." Midorikawa said, leaning into Hiroto.

"Well, you can always ask Endou… or Ren -isn't he Kariya's teacher?" Hiroto asked.

"Hey, that's a good idea Gr-er-Hiroto." Nagumo said, pulling out his cellphone.

Nagumo dialed his good friend's number while putting it on speaker. After about the third ring someone picked up.

"No Haruya. I'm not loaning you 2,055 yen." A voice sound over the phone. Suzuno shot the tulip-haired boy a look.

"I'm not asking to borrow money Ren! I wanted to ask about one of your students…" Nagumo said while scooting away from Suzuno.

"Oh really? Well who? And hurry… Ichirouta and I were watching a movie." Ren said, the four other men could hear Kazemaru complain quietly in the background.

"We wanted to know about a kid named Draco…" Midorikawa said.

"Oh, Brooks? He's a nice kid. Kind of mysterious… he seems close to Kariya though. He's been absent lately; he seemed sick… Ichirouta Stop that!" Ren began shouting at his aquamarine haired companion; the four on the other line sweat-dropped.

"Well, thank you Ren… say hi to Endou for us." Hiroto told their friend.

"Will do! See ya." Ren said before hanging up.

The four adults sat back and contemplated the little information they learned.

"I want to meet him." Midorikawa said.

_Poor Kid_ the other three said.

* * *

finally done :) Sorry for the random insert of my OC Ren from Raimon's Samurai... I couldn't help it ^_^

I hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
